Soul of Crystal
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Ever since she was little, Krystal has had no emotion; love, hate, pain. No one knows the reason for her heartless behavior, all they know is that one day she had changed. Now, Krystal is sent on a journey with a boy from her home town: Gold, the loud mouthed, obnoxious kid next door. On the way she meets a mysterious boy named of Silver, who seems hurt by his past. (MangaQuest)
1. Chapter 1: Silence

_**~Soul of Crystal~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I was writing my plans for all my fanfictions, and I was like...AGHHHH I'VE GOT AN IDEA! So here's the product: a new fanfiction.<strong>

**However, I've had most of this planned out since...2010...I just came up with how I'm going to start it two weeks ago! ;) Happy Valentine's Day!**

**And this first chapter is dedicated to Amy47101 cuz she likes MangaQuestshipping. :D**

**Here is the timeline for all my fanfics!**

Pokemon: The Story/Soul of Crystal/Rangers: The First Defenders

__3 years later__

Shadows of Almia: A Dark Present/The Special Adventure of Leaf Green

__Half a year later__

Black and White/Platinum

__2 months later__

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

__4 months later__

Pokemon Ranger/EmeraldRubySapphire/Heart of Gold

__2 years later__

BW2

__2 weeks later__

XY

**Krystal will have her own story, and Lyra will have her own story And it will make sense, EVEN THOUGH SILVER IS IN BOTH! :)**

**Welllll, hope you enjoyyyy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Silence<p>

* * *

><p><em>People say she doesn't have a heart; maybe she doesn't; it could've never been there to begin with. All her life, she's been as emotionless as a doll; her personality is that of an ice queen. If it could, life would pass her by. But fate has decided to put matter into its own hands, and entangle the future of this girl permanently.<em>

_...~.~.~..._

A mystic melody inches off my fingertips, as I press down on the strings and slowly tilt my arm back and forth in a methodical way. Keeping my eyes closed, I stand perfectly still until the last note rings out across the lake.

My icy colored eyes open up, and I lower the violin from my shoulder to let it rest by my side. Mist skates across the lake is wisps, but I turn away from the eery glowing of itself in the morning light. Two scarlet orbs look at me through the fog, but I take no notice.

There's a click, and I shut my violin case before grasping the handle, and heading back through the damp, grassy field towards my house. Checking my Pokégear I see that the time is seven fifteen.

Once arriving at my house, I push the door open and slip upstairs. Sliding my violin case under my bed, I sit down on the mattress and crinkle the sheets slightly. As if rehearsed, I begin tying up my long, aqua hair into pigtails and then fold my hands on my lap. I'm done.

Sounds of waking come from the rooms around me, but I do not move an inch.

After about ten minutes, someone knocks on my door. "Krys-oh, you're ready. Well, come downstairs with me, I've got some things to tell you."

I stand, and cross the expanse of my sparsely decorated room, to follow my mother into the dining room.

Pulling on a white apron, she begins making pancakes. I take a seat, and wait for her to tell me what she mentioned she'd say. Hearing footsteps, I watch as

Solana yawns, and drops into a seat across from me. "Jeez!" she says. "I've only been a Pokemon Ranger for a little while. Luckily, I got a vacation. Oh, mom, I want ten pancakes."

I stare pensively as the two interact, and finish setting the table.

"Two pancakes for you, two for mom, and ten for me!" she says cheerily. I cut my breakfast into small pieces quietly as my mother and Solana gossip about life in Fiore.

"Krys, your sister was telling me how Plusle is doing!" mother says. I glance up at her, then look back down to my food, before taking a bite.

"Ah, and they're both doing wonderfully," my mother continues. "Her and Lunick are getting along swimmingly."

"Mom!" Solana exclaims. "Don't embarrass me! Krys, when you find a boy, don't tell mom, because she'll call you EVERY day, and ask if he's your boyfriend yet."

I finish my food, and stand, pushing my chair back in, and heading over to clean my dishes. Solana and my mother watch me, and sigh loudly.

"It couldn't hurt to respond to us every once and a while..." mother says.

I turn around, and fold my hands together. "That sounds nice," I say, before walking towards my room.

"Hold on!" my mother calls after me. "Professor Elm was talking about you. He said he wants you to do something for him."

Turning to face her, I stare in silence. "And...it would be good if you went over right away and saw to what he wanted."

Nodding slowly, I begin to leave when I hear something.

"Ah, I see you found your Pokégear in the mailbox. Does it work better now? Is the virus gone?"

I blink, then head upstairs. The two converse together, but I don't bother listening.

"Please change out of that blue sundress and put on the new clothes I made for you!" my mother's voice calls from downstairs. I notice a small package sitting next to my closet, and proceed to unpack it.

Slipping out of the dress, I pull on the pink shirt, white jacket, yellow-black track shorts, yellow bandanna, socks, and black tennis shoes. There's a knock on the door.

"Hey, Krys?" my sister says, stepping into my room. "Nice! Those clothes fit perfectly! ...Mom wanted me to give you this bag so that you can carry stuff around in. I think Elm has some interesting plans for you, and a bag can never hurt."

I take it wordlessly, and look at its content: food, water bottles, and other essentials; after that, I place my violin at the bottom. I look up at Solana.

"Also, here, take these," she says, unclasping her two star earrings and sticking them on my ears. "Cute! They fit you. And...I want you to know, that to mom and I, you're an amazing shining star, so don't every forget that."

Hauling me to my feet, she drags me down the stairs and we stop in front of my mother.

"Well, looks like you're off to see the Professor," she says. "Good luck, and I'll see you later."

"Make sure you call," Solana jokes. "Otherwise, she will call you 24/7."

I nod, and exit quietly through the front door.

"S-summer, OW! Let go of my hair,-ETHAN! Don't eat that! I don't care what Lyra said, hats are _not_ edible. Summer! Stop pulling on my shoe laces! GAH! I can't believe mom made me babbysit these freakin' TEN YEAR OLDS! Summer Minami, that is NOT yours, and Ethan, why do I have a brother who doesn't LISTEN!?" a voice exclaims loudly.

I watch as a boy whose name I think is "Gold" gets dragged around by two younger kids, before walking towards the lab across from us. I notice a red haired child peeking in through a window, glaring.

"So this is the Pokémon lab owned by Professor Elm," I hear him murmur, but head in through the front door, ignoring him. Walking over to a man in a lab coat who is sitting in front of a computer, looking completely transfixed, I wait for him to notice me.

"Oh-OH! Krystal!" he exclaims. "I've been waiting for you. I need to ask you a favor; it's for my new research! I'm writing a paper for a conference, but there are some things I don't know. I thought it would be helpful if I could have someone go out for me and collect data since I am stuck with so many jobs here at the lab. So would you be willing to raise a pokemon I recently caught?"

I nod.

"Excellent!" he says, his voice even higher pitched now. "I'm so glad for the help. I would say, that it good to have youngsters helping...but then again, I am only twenty three!"

We head over to a table, and I watch him hold out his arms. "See this?" he says. "These are the three pokemon you can choose from!"

There's a loud dinging sound from Elm's computer, and he runs over. "Ah...hmm...huh..." Turning to me, the professor smiles.

"I have a friend named Mr. Pokemon...he's always finding weird things, but I think this time, he might actually be on to something!"

I blink. "Could you go and drop by to see what he's found? No one here can leave presently."

I just stare.

"Wonderful! Now, please pick out a pokemon!" I look at the three Pokéballs and listen as he tells me which is in which ball. Picking up the last one, I hold it up to my face for inspection.

"Ah, so you like Totodile?" Elm inquires. "That's great! Now, here is your Pokédex, some Pokéballs, and a few potions."

That's when something explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, isn't Krystal just the most cheery and delightful person ever? ;) Lol, the reason for her behavior will be revealed later on!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought!**

**(Ages: Krystal - 13**

**Gold – 13 (He WILL appear!)**

**Silver- 12)**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2:Is Not Always Golden its Noisy

**~Soul of Crystal~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: (Silence)...Is not always Golden, it's Noisey<p>

**New chapter with the same old Krys. She's super peppy in this one! ;) Haha. Not. :P**

* * *

><p>Professor Elm is practically blowing off his top; there was a mess up with one of the machines, and it short circuited before sparking on the inside and imploding. Smoke is still everywhere, and I wave some of it away with my hand.<p>

"BE. MORE. CAREFUL," Elm declares as one of his assistants cowers in front of him. "I will! Sorry sir!" they say.

Wiping smoke residue from his glasses, Elm looks back at me. "Ah, where were we?" he murmurs, tapping his chin. "Oh! You were picking your first Pokémon!" He ushers me over to the table once again. "Go ahead! Please pick one!"

I scan the three with my eyes, but hold onto the one occupied by Totodile.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Elm asks me after a few minutes.

I nod at him, and he runs around, frantic, trying to find something. He dumps containers upside down, and sends paper flying. "AH!" he says. "Here it is!" Pulling out a red object, I watch as he skips over to me, before holding it out. "Here is your Pokédex! ..And here are some Pokéballs!" He grabs my hands, and dumps the content into them.

"Thank you," I tell him, knowing that is what Mother would want me to say.

He wrings his hands out. "I-I'm happy that you got your Pokémon," he says. "I'm just so excited! I'm going to send off my first trainer!"

"What about me!?" a voice yells, and Elm looks around me, whilst I glance over my shoulder. A boy with spiky black hair, a yellow hat set backwards on his head, goggles, a red jacket, black capris, tennis shoes, and a skateboard. He rolls inside, and kicks the board up into his hands.

"Not in the lab!" Elm yelps. "Get that skating contraption off the floor!"

The boy gives him a look. "It _is_ off the floor, oh mighty and esteemed professor."

Elm seems to like the title, and pulls at his lab coat collar. "Ah, yes, well-" he starts.

"Brotherrrr!" someone whines. "Why did you leave?"

I look down to see a younger boy who looks almost exactly like the one with the skateboard.

"Ethan," the older boy says, turning. "I'm kinda busy right now..."

"You said you'd play with us!" another voice complains, and I see a girl with short brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Summer, I told you I had to get a Pokémon today! Go play with someone else!"

"But Lyra and Ethan always disappear when we play together!" Summer cries.

"I can't play now," comes the response as the boy gets down on his knees.

"But auntie is at the stooooore!" Summer sobs.

The older boy scratches his head. "AGH! I forgot...ummm, go back to the house and watch a movie or something!" he suggests.

Summer stops crying. "Yay!" she says, and grabs a dopey looking Ethan before dragging him out of the lab.

The older boy sighs, and gets up. "Okay, where were we?"

"You can choose a Pokémon now, but there are only two choices left."

The boy stares at him angrily. "I was supposed to have first choice! Why did you let some _random_ girl pick before me!?" he snaps.

Elm scratches the back of his head. "It's first come first serve, I'm afraid..." he says.

"If my dad were here, he'd tell you a thing or two!" the boys shoots back. "Plus, my mom-"

"I'm sure they would," Elm says. "But Claire doesn't-"

"AHA! So you're calling her _Claire_ now? Do you have a crush on her!?" the boy cuts him off.

Elm looks at him in surprise. "I don't-...what? Mrs. Hibiki and I are just friends-"

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY'RE LYING!" the boy exclaims. "Stay away from my mom!"

Elm puts a hand to his forehead. "I'm getting a migraine..."

"Ha! My mom doesn't get migraines from me anymore," the boy says. "She got used to it!"

"I'm pretty sure she became immune..." Elm mumbles.

"Shut it professor." Elm sighs. "Anyway, please pick a Pokémon. Either Chikorita, or Cynd-"

"CYNDAQUIL!" the boy cheers, snatching the ball off the table. "I shall name him Flame, and he shall be my fiery friend! I'm glad this dumb _random_ girl didn't take it." The boy looks at me with disdain; I simply stare at him.

He blinks. "Why aren't you getting mad?" he questions. "You're supposed to get mad at me for insulting you!"

I don't answer. His face slowly breaks into a smile; he sticks out his hand. "The name's Gold," he says. "I'm infamous around here for being the awesome-est person ever."

I life my hand up, and he grabs it heartily. "Krystal," I say simply.

"And what's your last name?" Gold asks.

I just look at him. "I didn't hear yours."

Gold snaps his fingers. "Ah! Yes!" he says. "Hibiki. Gold Hibiki. Now, yours...?"

"Krystal Hinata," I tell him blankly. Gold stares. "Oh! You're Evelyn's daughter! Didn't your dad go missing too-? ...What is up with your eyes? And why is your aura so...cold? Well, it matches the Ice Queen personality you're giving off," he says, then lets go of my hand before grinning. "I've got the perfect nickname for you: Ice Queen Krys!"

I just continue to stand there until he sighs. "It does fit a little _too_ perfectly..."

Elm looks between us. "Ah yes," he says. "Gold, why don't you go with Krystal? She's running an errand for me, and I think it would be nice to start a journey with a companion."

Gold whips around. "Shut up man!" he says. "I'm still pissed at you." Elm groans, and face palms.

Gold looks back to me. "Well, I guess I can go with you," he says. "Then I can show off _and_ train! It's a perfect deal!" Gold grabs my hand, and jerks me out of the building.

"Wait! Your Pokéballs and Pokédex!" the professor calls after us. Gold turns around and catches the objects after Elm throws them, before sticking out his tongue. "Meh! Weirdo!"

I blink at his childish behavior, but he continues dragging down towards Route 29.

...~.~.~...

"If I run into another low level Pokémon, I'm gonna scream," Gold growls. I'm trailing behind the loud boy when he turns to me. "Jeez, even if you're an Ice Queen, couldn't you at least talk a little."

"What would you like me to talk about?" I respond.

"Umm, I dunno...what do you like to do?" Gold asks, running a hand through the stray hairs sticking out of his hat.

"Nothing," I tell him.

He sighs, exasperated. "Really? ...Well, what is that bulge in your backpack?"

I glance down. "My violin," I reply.

He snaps his fingers. "See! You do have an interest."

"My sister told me to do it," I counter.

"But do you enjoy it?" he asks.

"Enjoy?"

"You don't know what it means!?"

I stop walking. "I know what it means," I say.

"But you don't enjoy anything," Gold says dubiously.

I nod. "My Mother told me that," I say.

Gold crosses his arms. "Uh huh..."

Suddenly, something swoops out of the trees around us. "OH BOY!" Gold exclaims. "A Pidgeotto! I'm gonna CATCH ITTTT!" He begins chasing it into the forest. I follow, but lose sight of him. Mother had always warned me to stay on the path, so I stop, turn, and head back the way I came. Sitting down on a patch of grass, I pull out Totodile's Pokéball.

"Go," I say simply.

"Dile dile!" it croaks lazily. I stare at it for a moment, before remembering what Mother said about Pokémon: "You have to treat them nicely. Petting them is good."

I reach out, and barely tap its head. Totodile jumps forward. "DILE!" it exclaims, and hugs me. I blink, and try to pull it off my neck. Maybe this is what Mother meant when she said one was 'astonished' by something. I wait, and feel nothing. Prying Totodile off, it looks up at me expectantly. Mother had also mentioned some Pokémon like getting names. I look at the Pokégear attached to my arm, and bring up the internet, before searching for the word "water".

Scanning the results, I name each off, listening to Totodile's response.

"Drink." Silence.

"Rain." Silence.

"H20." Silence.

"Saliva." Totodile deadpans at me.

I lick my lips, and look at the next word. "Aqua?" Totodile suddenly jumps up and down in excitement. I glance at it and read the word again. Totodile nods enthusiastically.

"You're now Aqua," I name Totodile, and it hugs me again.

"Ice Queen Kryyyyys!" I hear, and look up to see Gold running towards me. "I CAUGHT PIDGEOTTO!" He waits. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"I congratulate you," I repeat.

Gold beams at me. "Thanks Krys!" I return Aqua to its Pokéball, and stand up.

"Are you ready to get to Cherrygrove?" Gold asks. "We're like, almost there."

I look at him as he grabs my hand, and we head towards the town. "And ya know what? The more silent you are, the noisier I'll be! So you better speak up!"

...~.~.~...

"I can't believe," Gold says. "There is a man named Mr. Pokemon. Like, WHO THE HELL WOULD NAME THEIR KID THAT!?"

The man in front of us laughs awkwardly. "Well, apparently mine did," he says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you got made fun of in school for that!" Gold declares. Mr. Pokemon turns a bit red in embarrassment.

"Please be quieter, Gold Hibiki," the older man beside him requests.

"Hell no!" Gold retorts. "Krys, you said that Mr. Pokemon lived in Cherrygrove, not Route 30! You lied!"

"I never said that,...you did."

"Professor Oak..." Mr. Pokemon says slowly as Gold attempts to bicker with me.

"Ahem!" Oak says, and we turn to him.

Mr. Pokemon holds out an object. "This is what I told Professor Elm about," he says, and I take it. "It's a mystery egg...we don't know what is inside it." I hold it, unsure of what to do with it.

"A Day-Care couple gave me this egg, and I was soo intrigued, I decided to call Elm! When it comes to evolution, Elm is the one to talk to! Even Professor Oak here acknowledges that."

I nod.

"So I was wondering if you would show this to Elm and get his advice on what it is."

I nod once again; nodding is apparently something one does to agree, according to Mother.

"Yes, that would be nice," Oak says. "And here, if you two got Pokédexes from Elm, I would like to upgrade them to the newest version!"

Gold and I retrieve our devices and Oak messes with them for a bit. "Here! All nice and finished," he says, and turns to Mr. Pokemon. "Well, I've stayed too long. I need to get to Goldenrod for my Radio show." He stands, and the two men shake hands before Oak leaves.

Gold hops up. "I've had enough of dealing with old people!" he says. "I'm gonna go now. C'mon Ice Queen!"

I follow him outside, and my Pokégear rings.

Answering the call, I hear Elm's frantic voice. "IT'S A DISASTER! Um, it's just terrible! What should I do?! Oh...no... Please get back here now!" There's a click, and Gold turns to me. "What was that about?"

I lower my arm. "I suppose I should head back," I say.

Gold groans. "I guess we should..." We begin walking and I run straight into someone.

"WATCH IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Cliffyyyy. ;) I love Gold...<strong>

**When naming Totodile, I figured with Krystal's lack of feelings, she wouldn't be able to come up with anything sentimental, so when I looked on Thesaurus for some synonyms for the word "Water", I found the ones that I used above. I had a feeling she would probably read them off without thinking of how Totodile would feel. O.o**

**Also, Mr. Pokemon is actually in the game, and I heard someone say that the name was stupid, so I thought I'd put that in there too. (It was stupid. Why would someone be named Mr. Pokemon!?)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: Redhead

**~Soul of Crystal~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Redhead<p>

**Amy: Thank you! Yeah, Krys' personality has done a 180 compared to what she's like in the manga. xD I'm glad you like Gold's personality, and that you thought his character was spot on. ^.^**

**Here's the next chapter guys. :)**

* * *

><p>CRUNCH.<p>

I fall backwards onto the dirt, and look across from myself to see a younger boy with a mop of striking red hair. He growls at me before picking up a half-mask which must've made the cracking noise when we ran into one another since it is now slightly broken. "Watch where you're going!" he snaps, grabbing a Pokéball that had dropped next to him.

"Hey!" Gold says with a frown. "Since Krys here can't get angry, I'll get mad for her and-...isn't that one of Professor Elm's Pokémon? ...It is! Give that Chikorita back!"

The boy glares before jumping to his feet, and running around Gold. I sit up, and go after him. It doesn't take me long to catch up to the younger kid, and I grab him by the scruff of his neck. I dig into his pocket for the Pokéball, but pick something else out instead. A trainer card. I read off the name: Silver.

"Let me go dammit!" he exclaims, jerking himself out of my grip, before turning around and slamming his fist into my face. I hit the ground, and lie there for a second as 'Silver' swipes the trainer card from my hand and backs up.

"YOU JERK! Why'd you punch her for?!" I hear Gold yell, and he runs at the redheaded boy before getting punched in the gut. "Oof! You brat!" The scrawny child clenches his fists, before turning and running away.

"Yeah! You just go and run! Coward!" Gold calls after him, whilst clutching his stomach. "Ow..." He glances over at me. "Krys!? You're-you're-...not bleeding. How's that possible!? He punched you in the _NOSE_."

I sit up, and blink.

"You...still don't feel anything, do you?" Gold continues flatly.

I look at his face, before getting up and sending out Aqua. "Stop him," I say, pointing at Silver, and my Totodile rams into his back.

"Agh!" the boy yelps, and hits the ground. Turning around in anger, he pulls out his Pokéball, and throws it. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Rage," I counter. Aqua dashes forward and slams into Chikorita.

"Chikaaaa!" it cries, and Totodile pins it to the ground.

"Rage once more," I say.

"Get up and use Tackle!" Silver exclaims. Chikorita knocks Aqua backwards, but my Totodile gains its footing before slamming the grass type into the ground. "Chika..." it says as it faints.

Silver growls and recalls his Pokémon as I walk over to him. "Tch!" he says, and punches me in the face again.

I hit the ground for the second time today, and Gold hobbles over to me. "You should've seen it coming that time...well, let's go talk to Elm," Gold says, and hauls me to my feet. "I bet he was freaking out about that damn brat. I am _so_ gonna beat the crap outta him next time we cross paths!"

"...ilver..." I say quietly, remembering the red head's name.

"What?" Gold asks. "Couldn't hear you."

I shake my head, and walk back towards the professor's.

Gold jumps up and down before running after me. "Hey, wait a second! You didn't answer my question!"

...~.~.~...

Gold shoves the door open with a mighty push. "What did you want you weirdo?" he asks Elm, then raises an eyebrow. "Now..._what_ is going on here?"

Professor Elm looks at both of us from around a tall, redheaded policewoman. "Kids..." he says; his appearance is a wreck.

"I was called here because there was a robbery," the woman says. "Apparently a redheaded kid took the last Pokéball Professor Elm had."

Gold points at the policewoman in realization. "Krys got punched in the face by a long haired redhead!" he states.

"You got punched in the gut," I add.

Gold shoves a hand over my mouth. "Let's leave that embarrassing detail out of the story, shall we?" I stare at him and he turns back to the two adults. "We saw him running away earlier."

The policewoman nods, and writes something down on a notepad. "Do you know his name?"

Gold looks at me. "Umm..."

"Silver," I say.

"Excuse me?" the woman says, her eyes narrowing for some reason.

"His name was Silver," I repeat blankly. "It was on his trainer card."

"Trainer eh..." the policewoman says, and writes something down.

"Yes," I say, and Gold rolls his eyes.

"...It must be him..." the woman murmurs. "Well, the boss will be interested with this news." She closes her notepad and nods to each of us. "Thank you for your helpful cooperation in my investigation." With that, she walks outside.

Gold stares after her with a wary look on his face.

Elm walks over to us. "I don't know what to do..." he says, wringing his hands.

"You can go take a nap," Gold suggests, raising his eyebrows; Elm gives him a look and I blink.

"We brought something Mr. Pokémon wanted us to show you," I say, and pull out the egg.

Elm double takes. "T-that!?" he says in shock. "It...it's practically glowing!"

I glance down and watch as the light softly pulses.

The professor stares. "That is a...huge discovery!" he says, and tries to take the egg from my hands. It doesn't budge.

"...EH?" he says. "Why won't you let go."

I blink. "I'm not doing anything..."

Elm frowns. "Maybe the egg is attached to you somehow? It might be a new form of egg hatching! I must write this down!" he says, and scrambles around for some paper and a pen.

I wait as he writes down a long list of facts about the glowing egg and Gold sighs, putting his hands behind his head. "Boooooring," he says in annoyance. "Let's go now."

I put the egg back into my bag and follow him to the door.

"Ah! W-well, goodbye children! Good luck on your journey! I hope you beat the first Gym Leader!"

"Gym Leader?" I ask quietly as we walk towards Route 29.

Gold looks over at me. "Yeah. The first one is in Violet City. I'm going to battle them. Are you?"

I blink at him.

"C'mon, you should do it Ice Queen!" Gold says, lighting punching my arm. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun..." I murmur.

Gold grabs my hand. "Let's go! We've got a lot of training and traveling to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>:) Let's end it there. Next chapter will be about getting to Violet City.<strong>

**Tell me what you thought! R & R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
